


Cross Hairs

by Ruquas



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: This wasn't about what he wanted. More about what he needed to do.
Relationships: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Cross Hairs

„Why?“, Charlie asked, voice tight, slightly choking. He‘d never saw Charlie crying. He really didn‘t want to be the reason the younger man had to, now, but well, it shouldn‘t surprise him. Ian swallowed and zipped up the last bag. He had known that Charlie wouldn‘t understand the situation. Wouldn‘t understand that Ian was too dangerous for him. He wouldn‘t have the other man hurt just because Ian couldn‘t stay away. 

He should‘ve gone when Charlie slept, just like he originally had planned.

„I already explained why it is…“, he started, and wasn't surprised when Charlie interrupted him. Angry, sure. Hurt.

„I can take care of myself, Ian. I am an adult, even when everyone pretends I‘m not. Don showed me how to shoot. You taught me self-defence and I doubt it had been the basics.“

Ian didn‘t answer. Sure, he knew that Charlie could protect himself. He had made sure of that. In a combat situation, the younger man was way better off than probably most rookie agents. But they weren‘t talking about a direct combat situation. And neither Charlie himself, nor Don, nor Ian could do _anything_ about a sniper.

He had to go. He knew that. It was still… difficult. He chose to remain silent when he began to walk.

„I love you, you know? You… when you want, you can come back.“, Charlie whispered with a resigned tone.

Ian stopped.

„It‘s not about want, Charlie. That‘s the problem.“, he murmured and left the house. That was the whole issue. Emotions. Not necessarily Charlie‘s.

Ian prayed that Charlie let it be. That he didn‘t ask questions. That he didn‘t ask anyone about Ian. Maybe Ian could flag the name Eppes, just to make sure that he wouldn‘t get any jobs where he had to work with Don anymore, and therefore wouldn‘t have to make Charlie work with him.

Maybe he should have told Charlie about the photos. Ian doubted that Charlie would‘ve felt better about it, but maybe he‘d understand it more easily. No one wanted to see photos of himself with a cross hairs on it. And sure, it wouldn‘t be an issue to find the sniper, this time. But it wouldn‘t be the last photo with a cross hairs, Ian knew that. 

He really didn‘t want to leave. But Charlie didn‘t deserve death just because his judgment regarding people was non-existent. Didn‘t deserve it just because Ian hadn‘t been careful enough.

And no matter how good he was, someday it wouldn‘t be enough. And then there wouldn‘t be only cross hairs on a photo but maybe also a dead body on another one.


End file.
